


a thousand kisses

by yuutakun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot Collection, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after a disastrous s8, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutakun/pseuds/yuutakun
Summary: there are a million different ways to kiss someone...these are some of the kisses keith and lance share together





	1. movie night kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hiya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> being a student studying for exams and all i look for anyway to distract myself  
> so why not write some klance after the disastrous season 8 (no shade)  
> im still not recovered  
> anyways hope yall enjoy <3

Keith watched as the rest of his team bickered about which movie to watch. He honestly didn’t care either way. Shiro had decided that every friday the team would watch a movie together, hopefully bringing them closer by spending time with one another. Keith doubted this as everytime it was a fight about who wanted what. In the end, everyone was always happy, so Keith didn’t understand why they bitched and moaned so much. He shook his head, smiling at their antics. He watched as Lance sneakily went behind everyone and placed a dvd in the machine before anyone could stop him.   
“Lance!”  
“You can’t do that!”  
“Hey! You all couldn’t decide so I chose one for you!”  
“Fine”  
“Well I guess this is the one we’re watching”  
Everyone finally settled down and Lance joined Keith on the couched he’d bagged while everyone was arguing. Lance snuggled up to Keith side, nestling his head in Keith’s neck. Keith buried his face in Lance’s hair, kissing his head repeatedly. Lance messily threw a blanket over them, covering only half their bodies. Their legs entangled in one another, and Keith slid down to Lance’s level. As the movie started, Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his ear. He shivered, and hung on to every word Lance whispered.   
“Just thought I’d let you know, the blanket doesn’t cover you two at all!” Pidge pointed out from the corner.   
Lance and Keith froze, both turning all shades of red.   
Their friends all snickered, and Lance stuttered, “SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE!”  
Keith buried his head in Lance’s chest. He could hear Lance chuckling, and he lifted his head to meet Lance’s eyes.   
Lance rolled his eyes and said so only Keith could hear, “I guess we’re just going to have to finish this later~”  
Keith went a dark shade of red, and looked away from Lance, resting his head on the sharpshooter’s chest, head angled so he could watch whatever movie Lance had chosen. He felt Lance kiss the top of his head, and Keith smiled. Moments like these were ones he cherished the most.


	2. fever kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets a fever

Lance glanced at the clock. _11:35 pm_. Keith should’ve been here 10 minutes ago, what was keeping him? Lance impatiently tapped his foot and jumped slightly when he heard the door opening. He instantly recognised the mullet and frowned.  
“Took you long enough.”  
Before Keith could take another step, Lance saw him sink to the ground. He rushed to the boy’s side and knelt down.  
“Hey, Keith! Are you okay?”  
He touched Keith’s hand, and it felt hot under Lance’s touch. He quickly placed a hand against the black boy’s forehead and winced when he felt the heat it was radiating.  
“Keith! You have a fever, what are you doing out here?”  
“Couldn’t..leave Lance...Lance waiting…”  
Keith panted and rested his head on the floor. Lance’s head filled with worry, and he shook Keith’s shoulders, but the boy wouldn’t wake up. Lance carefully picked him up and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He set the emo boy down on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Lance made his way to the kitchen where he knew they kept the first aid kit and grabbed a few extra supplies he’d need as well. When he walked back into his bedroom, he saw Keith on the floor and ran to his side. Keith coughed and held tightly onto Lance, who gripped the boy’s arms.  
“Don’t..leave..”  
“It’s okay, I won’t. I had to go get some things, but I’m here now.”  
Lance helped Keith back onto the bed and was about to turn around to fetch the cloth he’d bought when he felt someone pulling him back. Lance fell onto the bed and felt Keith burying his head into his back. He sighed in defeat and turned around, moving into a more comfortable position. Lance tenderly pressed his lips to Keith’s and whispered a “night.”


	3. goodbye kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance leaves for work, leaving keith at home

Keith stood at the door, holding onto Lance's sleeve.  
"Please don't go," Keith whined.  
"I have to. Come on Keith, let go. My shift starts soon and you're gonna make me late."  
"Can't you stay here tonight?"  
"I can't tell you how much I wish I could."  
Keith solely let go of Lance's shirt and looked to the ground, pouting. Lance put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to let their eyes meet.  
"I promise I'll be back soon, and I'll make it up to you!"  
"You better."  
Lance chuckled and Keith couldn't help but giggle at how silly he was acting.  
"Okay, I'll see you soon, alright? Behave yourself."  
"What am I really going to do? I'm stuck inside all day, there's not much that can go wrong."  
"I can think of about a hundred things that could go wrong. You could burn yourself, trip and fall, cut yourself-"  
"Okay, okay I get it! I'll be careful! But only if you are too."  
"Always."  
Keith leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on Keith's lips.   
"Love you."  
"I love you too.."  
Lance ruffled Keith's hair and walked down the path. Keith started longingly before Lance disappeared around the corner. He put a hand to his lips and closed the door behind him. He was hopeless in love with that stupid Cuban boy.


End file.
